Episode 2
What it Takes to be a Hero is the second episode of the Boku no Hero Academia anime. Summary Near Tatooin Station, Katsuki's friends comment that he may have gone too far bullying Izuku this time, to which he replies is the boy's fault. While they're talking, Katsuki is attacked by the same villain that had attacked Izuku. All Might and Izuku are then seen on the top of a building, and Izuku asks the man if someone who doesn't have a Quirk could also be a hero like him. As Izuku explains his ambitions, All Might reaches his limit and goes back to his normal form. Izuku is shocked to see his true form, and All Might shows him a wound he'd gotten 5 years before, and gives the boy a lecture on the responsibilities of a pro hero: a pro must always be ready to risk his or her life, and so he can't tell Izuku he can do it even while being Quirkless. As he takes the stairs down the rooftop, he notices that the villain he had captured is missing, and that there are explosions in another area of the city. At the area where the explosions are happening, heroes are trying to fight the villain who is taking over Katsuki's body, but to no avail. All Might watches, scolding himself for wasting time and now being unable to fight. Izuku thinks about All Might's words while walking down the street, and approaches the crowd watching the explosions. He notices it's the villain All Might saved him from, and realizes it must be his fault the hero is now unable to save the new victim, mentally apologizing. However, as he makes eye contact with Katsuki, he rushes to his rescue while the other heroes attempt to stop him. Izuku remembers his notes and attempts to fight the villain by throwing his bag at him, temporarily distracting the villain. As Izuku desperately tries to help, Katsuki asks why he's there, and Izuku answers that it's because Katsuki's eyes were pleading for help. As the villain attempts to attack Izuku back, All Might protects him, admitting he scolded the boy for something he hadn't done himself: risk his life in order to save other people, as a Pro Hero. All Might then defeats the enemy with Detroit Smash. Afterwards, the heroes scold Izuku for risking his life and praise Katsuki for fighting back. Later that day, Katsuki goes after Izuku and tells him that he never asked to be saved and that Izuku shouldn't look down on him. Then, All Might meets Izuku again, and says that the boy was the one who made the difference in the previous situation, despite being Quirkless, and that he did the same thing other top heroes had done before: moving before he could even think in order to save another person. At last, All Might tells a crying Izuku that he can become a hero. Characters in Order of Appearance *Izuku Midoriya *All Might *Izuku's Mother *Unnamed Villain *Katsuki Bakugou *Desutegoro *Backdraft *Mount Lady *Kamui Woods Manga & Anime Differences Site Navigation